


Fragments: Sherlock Edition

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, story fragments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: Random bits of stories that don't have any homes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Star Trek fragments. So here's one for Sherlock. 
> 
> What happens is this: I type a lot of text and sometimes what I'm typing doesn't fit in with the story I'm telling. So I have to delete it. But I don't want to get rid of it. I created a doc file to house all these bits of stories. Here is my Sherlock themed collection. 
> 
> This first one... Sherlock gets a bath. This is from "Pieces of Me You've Never Seen."

And with that Sherlock was back under, holding his nose as John’s hands massaged the suds out of his hair and into the water. Finally he broke surface and breathed normally as John continued to work the suds out. They popped and fizzed around his ears. A hand cradled the back of his head and pulled him up. Another hand pushed the hair back from his eyes and he opened them to see John’s face, frowning in concern. “John?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“Even though I…?”

“You what? Love me? I know that. I love you too.” John reached out to run a hand through the dripping hair, causing curls to form on one side. 

“But not the way I love you.”

John gave a small shrug. “What do you want from me, Sherlock? I’ll give you anything all you have to do is ask for it.”

“Ask?” Sherlock echoed.

“With words… Or actions. Just make it clear what it is you want. If it shows you how much I care about you I won’t deny you anything… Except sending me away. I won’t go away. And you probably shouldn’t ask that Mary go away. She is the mother of my child.”

Sherlock nodded and ran a hand through his hair, sodden curls forming. “Take off your clothes.”

John stared back at Sherlock, eyebrows raising in surprise. 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself. You starting to smell like me. We’ll drain the tub and you can take a shower.” 

“A shower?”

“Are you going to dirty up bed after Mary went to the trouble of putting on clean sheets? Yes, a shower… Or a bath if you prefer.”

John got to his feet and began to undress.

Sherlock watched as John began to unbutton before pulling out the plug. “Should I refill the tub or will it be a shower?”

“Shower is quickest.” John answered as he tossed aside his button down and pulled off his vest. “Do you need help out of the tub?” 

Sherlock just stared at him, biting his lips and swaying slightly.

Hastily John pulled off the remainder of his clothes, tossing them into a pile. Shyly he climbed into the tub and turned on the water.

“We both fit if you take a bath.”

“Only if I don’t wash my hair.” John turned to him and helped him stand before pulling the shower curtain into place. 

“I’m sure we could have figured out a way to make us both fit.”

“A bigger tub?” John suggested as he turned on the shower. “Here, sit on the edge.” Gently he helped the other man sit. “I’ll only be a few minutes.” And with that he stepped under the spray and began to wash as quickly as he could.

“You suggested before that showers might take longer.” Sherlock announced.

“That’s only if I’m showering you. Because I would have to support you with one arm while washing you with the other.” John rinsed his hair under the spray. “I can wash myself quickly.”

Sherlock slid down the back of the tub, leaning against the back with his head on the rim. His knees were open to allow John space. Water that John didn’t block landed on him and he looked up at his John in awe.

John opened his eyes and looked down, startled. “Did you fall?”

“No. Just proving a point.” 

“What point is that?” John asked as he turned off the water.

“We can both fit.”

“You’re still thinking about that?”

“Humor me.” Sherlock demanded.

John rolled his eyes with a sigh and then got down in the tub, situating himself near the drain. “This isn’t very practical.”

Sherlock beckoned him closer. “Turn around, sit down. Lean back.”

John took a long moment as if pondering the commands before he silently obeyed. And within a few moments he leaned back against Sherlock’s chest, head on his shoulder.

“We fit.” Sherlock breathed.

John grunted, staying still as if he feared movement might cause injury to one or both of them.

Sherlock closed his eyes and rested his head against John’s, taking in the sensation of a warm, wet body pressed against him. It was like nothing he had ever known before. “I could sleep like this.”

“But not in the tub.” John answered, sitting up. “We should dry off and get dressed.”

Sherlock stared down the length of his body where his aroused cock rested against the small of John’s back. For a single terrifying moment he realized that John could feel it and that’s why he was so uncomfortable. “Yes.”

With some difficulty John managed to get out of the tub without injuring either of them in the process. And then he reached back to help Sherlock up and out, draping him with towel before finding one for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty isn't actually there... He's in Sherlock's head, cock blocking him. Another scene from "Pieces of Me You've Never Seen."

John leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. It wasn’t deep or passionate… At first. But when Sherlock cried out in surprise he found John’s tongue tease his own. 

It was like with Janine, except not. John had power and force that took Sherlock’s breath away and it was all he could do to avoid crashing their teeth together. His body relaxed and he felt himself roll over onto his back with John rolling on top of him and settle between his thighs.

John pulled back and stared down at him with a smirk. “Is this what you wanted?”

Sherlock glanced down the length of John’s body cradled against his own and nodded.

“You’re just going to go at it like a couple of animals?” Moriarty asked from where he sat on the chair.

Sherlock startled. No! He couldn’t be there. There was some mistake. It had to be a hallucination. 

“Are you really going to let him stick his grubby little hand down your…”

“Go away!” Sherlock hissed.

“Go away?” John sat up to look at him.

“Not you, him!” Sherlock pointed an accusing finger at Moriarty who had the audacity to look shocked.

“There’s no one there, love.” John whispered, rubbing his erection against Sherlock’s groin. 

It was too much friction and Sherlock had to cum. Closing his eyes, he felt his release in throbbing ecstasy. Opening his eyes he realized Moriarty was gone and John was at his side, reading a book.

John shut the book and looked down at Sherlock with some concern. “How do you feel?”

“I… Where’s Mary?”

“She had some appointments.” John answered. “Are you alright?”

“I think I was dreaming.”

“What was it about?” John asked.

“Mycroft was here and he showed you the notebook.”

“That happened.” John replied. “It happened this morning. What else did you dream?”

“You gave me a bath and Mary made toast.”

“That also happened.” John answered. 

“She gave me a box of condoms?” Sherlock tried.

“Sherlock… That happened. We talked about being broken and then you fell asleep. I let you sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John gives Sherlock a helping hand. Another deleted scene from "Pieces of Me You've Never Seen."

“Quick or slow?” John asked.

“Just do it.” Sherlock answered. A sharp grunt escaped him as he felt John’s hand cup him through his pajamas, not expecting that sort of warmth or pressure in such a sensitive place. John’s hand was firm and strong. It explored him a moment before wrapping around his girth outside of his pajamas and stroking him. It wasn’t exactly what Sherlock had in mind. Vaguely he knew he needed more skin contact. But he was unwilling to push John past his comfort zone. 

“Feel good?” John whispered, his face somewhere near Sherlock’s shoulder as his hand stroked the bulge between Sherlock’s legs.

“Mm…” Sherlock gave a non-committal hum. His body needed more but he didn’t want to scare John away.

John turned his head to look into Sherlock’s eyes. His hand stopped. “How close are you?”

Sherlock stared back at him, willing the blond to understand his need for more, but terrified to say it. 

John bit his lips and slipped his hand under the waistband of the pajamas. His hand closed around Sherlock’s length.

Sherlock nearly died… Or at least it felt like dying. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes rolled back in his head. Vaguely he could hear himself babbling, his words incoherent to himself. And he knew he would happily die at John’s hand if it meant he could be touched like that.

“Sherl… It’s alright.” John said, quickening his strokes. 

Sherlock felt himself slip away and suddenly his mind was blank, his hips eagerly pushing against John’s hand, and then there was nothing.

When Sherlock came to he was aware that time had passed without him. John sat beside him on the bed, looking at him with some concern. John had washed up. The hand he had used was clean and smelled faintly of soap. Sherlock could smell it as John pushed the curls from his forehead.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“You slept a little afterwards.”

“How long?”

“Fifteen minutes or so… I should have known better. You’re still recovering.” John answered. 

“I asked for it.” Sherlock replied.

“You did.” John agreed. “I still should have known better.”

“It had nothing to do with what you did. It’s often like that.” Sherlock admitted. “That’s why I don’t do it very often. If I’m too exhausted it can put me to sleep for the rest of the night. It’s inconvenient.”


	4. Untitled Ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Omegaverse dynamics. In canon Suicidal Thoughts.
> 
> Basically a ficlet that fizzled.

I knew estrus poisoning was the easiest way to go. As an Omega I have always been cursed with the need for suppressants. How easy would it be to stop them and let nature take its course? In the days before suppressants all the desirable Omega were collected by Alpha. Those that were undesirable were left to die when their first heat was upon them. Had I been born in a different time period I know I would have been left to die as one of those Undesired. 

I stopped taking them the day Mary died. The bullet that killed her was meant for me and I was on borrowed time. I stopped taking suppressants and plunged myself into the drugs so I would forget. I would forget that I was about to die and that my Alpha hated me with every fiber of his being. It was better to forget and then slip away. 

For weeks I forgot. It was only after I returned from hospital that I remembered. I felt increasingly distracted as John spent the afternoon with me. I wanted him to bend me over the table and take me. Wild fantasies filled my brain. It was my brain’s reaction to his Alpha scent. I was only half aware of his admission to cheating on Mary. My Alpha started to cry and I moved to wrap my arms around him to comfort him.

The last thing I remembered as the room completely darkened was John whispering, “Damnit, Sherlock!” And then there was nothing.

I woke up naked in my bed with John’s scent on the sheets. And for a moment I fought off the sensation of homesickness that came with having him so near. But he wasn’t there. The sheets held his scent but they were cool to the touch. John had left them more than an hour before.

Quickly I pulled on my dressing gown and entered the living room to see Molly sitting on the couch, reading. Molly looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. I knew from her look that she pitied me. My Alpha was gone. “Are you alright?”

What was I to say? How could she possibly understand what it meant to be an Omega rejected by the only Alpha they have ever wanted? With irritation I returned to my bedroom and shut the door. I could still smell John’s scent as it lingered.

“Sherlock?” There was a knock at my bedroom door. “Won’t you come out?”

“No, thank you.” I answered, annoyed with her intrusion.

“Listen, Sherlock… I know you’re in heat and it’s difficult for you right now…”

There was no way she knew what difficulty meant unless she too went into heat and was abandoned in the middle of it. “You don’t know…”

“John had to go pick up Rosie. He’ll be back soon. He’s not going to leave you like this.”

“Yes, he is.” I murmured.

“John wouldn’t do that to you.”

I bit my lips, thinking of the way his feet had made a sharp connection with my ribs. John was perfectly capable of leaving me in agony. “You don’t know that.”

“He promised.” Molly stated from her side of the door.

I leaned against the door and slid down to sit. I could smell myself as a fresh wave of slick rolled down my thighs, accompanied by semen. It was a fresh reminder that John sacrificed his own sensibilities to save my life, not because he wanted to but because he had to. Instinct made me rub my scent against the floor. I got up on my hands and knees and returned to the bed, leaving a trail of slick on the floor. It was an open invitation for an Alpha to claim me… Breed me… Make me their own. At that moment I could take any Alpha that walked through my front door. It just happened to be John.

John entered the bedroom and made a face at the scent of ripe Omega. “I told Molly to take Rosie to the park.” Taking a step towards the bed, he looked me over critically. “You don’t look so good.”

I wanted to laugh. “Your methods of deduction are…”

“Shut up.” John whispered dangerously. “Why didn’t you take your suppressants? You knew what would happen if no Alpha was around to help you. You could have died.”

A fresh wave of slick filled the room with the pungent aroma of Omega in heat. “Do we have to talk about that right now?”

John ran his hands through his hair before reaching into his pocket to pull out a foil wrapped Alpha-sized condom. Tossing it on the bed, he began to undress. “You could have gotten pregnant… Studies show that the treatment for estrus poisoning has a high percentage of pregnancies even if the Alpha doesn’t bite.”

I watched him undress down to his pants. “Did you bite me?”

John made a face and pushed down his pants to reveal his impressive erection. Regardless of his state of mind, his body reacted to my scent. “No, of course not.”

The words were harsh and I sat on the bed, watching him pick up the foil package with some apprehension. John didn’t want me. Maybe there had been a time he was open to the idea of having an Omega, but I ruined it when I jumped. A part of him was broken and lost forever when I returned. And he married Mary to prove it. Now she was dead and all that was left was broken.

“You need a knot. This heat will end if you have a knot.” John informed me as he opened the package and rolled the large condom over his length. It was made to catch the impressive amount of semen an Alpha produced. His half knot kept it in place. “What position do you prefer?”

I lay back on the bed, my feet on the mattress so I could lift my hips. If John was to take me, I would have him face to face or not at all. A part of me wanted to roll over onto my hands and knees and take the more traditional breeding position… But if this was to be my one and only experience with my Alpha, then I wanted to remember what he looked like when he filled me.

John gave a soft sigh and climbed onto the bed. His fingers lightly touched where my slick came from. “Are you sure?”

There was a moment of doubt but I nodded anyway.

John shuffled forward aiming his erection to slide into me. It went easily and soon enough I was full of Alpha for the very first time in my waking memory. You see… I have never shared a heat with an Alpha before. When I first presented I was given suppressants and toys to simulate an Alpha’s knot. Of course John must have entered me to treat my estrus poisoning, but I had no memory of it. This was my first time with an Alpha inside of me. I found myself to be emotional at the experience. The way his body moved as he sought to fill me completely. The way my hands slid down his sweaty back as he strained. My body accepting his length and girth as if he was a missing piece of myself, returned to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sensations of my Alpha taking me, claiming me… Breeding me for the first and only time. I started to cry. 

Suddenly I felt full. I opened my eyes to find John staring down at me in surprise. “Are you crying?”

Hastily I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as John relaxed on top of me. His weight was comforting. 

“Did I hurt you?”

I gave a helpless laugh at the irony. The same man that beat the shit out of me not even a few days ago asked me if he hurt me during intercourse. “No…”

“Then what’s wrong? Am I too big?”

I squeezed my internal muscles down below, feeling him lodged within me. “No… You’re perfect.”

“Then why are you crying?”

I shook my head wearily. “You’re an Alpha… You wouldn’t understand.”

“I’ll be stuck like this for a half an hour at least.” John commented. “Hopefully the condom doesn’t break.”

I looked away.

“Why, Sherlock? This isn’t the first time you’ve tried to take your own life.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

John took a deep breath. “The OD on the plane… The near OD last week… Let’s not forget that Mary took the bullet intended for you. And now this? You’re trying to die.”

I shook my head, unable to tell him why I wanted to be done with it all. I couldn’t tell him how much it hurt to watch the man I love in love with someone else and make a life with that person.

“We have the time… Maybe explain it to me. Why do you want to die?”

I shook my head again. “There is nothing to live for. You hate me.”

“I don’t… Hate you. I’m just…” John sighed and relaxed against me, making me aware that he had been full of tension.

“Broken?” I suggested.

“Yeah… That’s a good word for it.” John gave another sigh and shut his eyes. “You’re going back on suppressants, aren’t you?”

I didn’t answer. The sweat on his back was cooling as evidence of what we had done began to fade. My scent was no longer pungent. With a grunt John pulled out and waddled off to the bathroom to deal with the condom, leaving me alone on the bed that still smelled of us. The tears came again.

^.~

My andogynecologist made a face as he assessed my paperwork. “Mr. Holmes… Something came up in your bloodwork. I can’t put you back on suppressants… You’re pregnant.”

I blinked at him in shock.

“Unless you don’t want to be…” His voice trailed off as he stared at the cuts and bruises on my face. “If your Alpha hurts you, you know you have options.”

I blinked again. 

“Mr. Holmes?”

^.~

I decided not to tell John about the pregnancy. Too much happened too quickly for us to really talk about it. First he was shot with a tranquilizer by my sister posing as his therapist… I found out I had a sister whom I had forgotten. John recovered but then a grenade was set off in my flat. Mycroft took us to Sherrinford. 

To be honest I had no time to even think about my pregnancy until I stood in front of my sister, playing her violin. “You’re pregnant.”

I stopped playing and stared at her, unsure how she knew. 

“Congratulations? Or no? You haven’t told anyone. Not even the Alpha that impregnated you? I wonder why…”

“Vatican Cameos!” John shouted in my ear. I ignored him.

“Could it be that you are in denial? I had an Alpha once. His name was Jim Moriarty…”

“Vatican Cameos!” John’s cry was desperate. 

I pulled the earpiece from my ear. “Tell me about Moriarty.”

^.~

We went through my sister’s idea of games. They involved death and killing. 

When we came to the third room I was confronted with a casket with “I love you” on the lid. Immediately I imagined I would have to kill my Alpha, father of my baby. But it was worse than that. I had to tell Molly that I loved her while John listened. And I knew what the casket meant. My love for my Alpha had to die without ever saying the words I wanted to say to him. Those words would kill us even as they gave life to Molly. 

“Because it’s true.” Molly whispered.

“I love you.” I answered.

She said it before time was called. But then it turned out that neither of us had to go through that at all. I was so angry, so disgusted, I smashed the casket. I knew I could never have John. Never! It wasn’t fair! 

John pulled me up from the floor and together we went to the next room.

It was supposed to be the worst room of them all. I had to either kill my brother or my Alpha. It was simple, easy. It was estrus poisoning and the ODs all over again. The answer was to kill myself. They would live on without me. And then everything went black.

^.~

“Is there something you want to tell me?” John asked as he sat on my new couch. It wasn’t as good as my old couch. Rosie sat on the floor at his feet, playing with her toys.

“No.” I answered from my chair.

“I heard what Eurus said when you were alone with her.” John hinted. “Are you sure there isn’t something you want to tell me?”

I bit my lips and stared at his empty chair. “I’m pregnant.” 

John picked up Rosie and set her on his lap. “Did you hear that, Rosie? You might have a little brother or sister.”

“You’re not angry?” I looked at him.

“There was always the possibility.” John answered. 

“I should have told you.” I reasoned.

“You should have told me.” John agreed. “But you didn’t. Instead I learned it from a sister you didn’t even remember you had.”

“Welcome to the family.”

John giggle softly to himself. “Of course this means you have to take care of yourself for the sake of the baby. No skipping meals or staying up for days on end.”

“And you didn’t even have to bite me…”

John regarded me critically. “Do you want to be bitten?”

“What?” I asked.

“You don’t strike me as the traditional sort of Omega that wants to belong to an Alpha. I could be wrong… But this is the second time you have brought up being bitten.”

I desperately wanted John to claim me and make me his in the way he belonged to me. But there was no way I could say it. “That is up to you.”

“It will help with your pregnancy. Babies with bonded parents develop with fewer complications.” John stood up and crossed the room to sit in his chair.

“It is up to you.” I repeated myself.

“You will take my scent and the entire world will know that you have been bred by me.”

I stared back at him and the child he held in his arms. 

“No other Alpha will want you.”

I shook my head at his words. There was no other Alpha for me. No other Alpha wanted me. I was Undesirable. “No Alpha wants me now.” I informed him.

John frowned at me as his daughter squirmed in his arms. “That’s not true.”

“Trust me. It’s true.” I answered. “An Omega knows when they are Undesirable.”


End file.
